


The Turning

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geri is a vampire who wants to turn Sergio. Sergio has other ideas.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	The Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madridog (FakeCirilla9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

Sergio is throwing a Halloween party and Geri is not exactly invited but he’s not uninvited either. The music is spilling into the street as Geri approaches the house. The door is opened and no one tries to stop him as he steps over the threshold.

Most importantly, Sergio brightens up at the sight of him once Geri finally finds him in the crowd and all but drags him onto the dance floor. Geri figures that’s as much of an invitation as he can get.

There are a lot of mirrors everywhere – Geri would almost suspect Sergio has a fetish – so it takes a lot of effort for Geri to cast illusions of his reflection on every single one of them. Especially since his focus keeps slipping whenever Sergio brushes against him, sliding closer and closer as they dance until he’s all in Geri’s personal space. Geri doesn’t mind at all.

“You are such a little tease,” Geri purrs into Sergio’s ear.

The music is loud but Sergio hears him loud and clear. They’re supposed to be just dancing but the way they’re grinding against each other is already starting to draw looks. Geri can’t bring himself to care, not with Sergio plastered so closely against him, writhing to the music, well aware of his every move.

Sergio doesn’t try to deny it. He can’t stay away from Geri anymore than Geri can stay away from him. Sergio grins, glancing up at Geri, head resting on Geri’s shoulder. His eyelashes go on for miles, Geri can’t stop staring.

“You finally gonna do something about it?” Sergio asks. The eyelashes flutter.

Geri wraps his arms around Sergio’s waist, drawing him closer. “You hot-blooded idiot. The things I would do to you.”

“Yeah?” Sergio exhales.

“Don’t tempt me.” Geri presses his mouth to the side of Sergio’s neck, quivering with the need to _bite_. Sergio is playing with fire and he doesn’t know it, completely oblivious of the danger he’s in. Geri has wanted to turn him for years.

Sergio’s gaze turns mischievous. “Do it. See what happens,” he taunts, tilting his head back and baring his neck. “Don’t you want to?”

It’s like Sergio knows and the thought has Geri going completely still. If Sergio is aware of what he’s asking, then Geri could – they could –

“C’mon,” Sergio murmurs, taking one of Geri’s hands and guiding it up, stopping right over the pressure pulse on his neck.

Geri can’t resist such blatant invitation. He brushes Sergio’s hands away and in the next second, he is sinking his teeth into the tantalizingly soft flesh of the neck. He’s wanted to do it for so long.

Geri’s teeth break the skin.

The blood wells up.

Geri chokes.

The taste is awful, almost rancid. Geri can’t breathe, the taste is lingering, clinging to his tongue. He spits out a mouthful and the drops that hit the ground sizzle into the air.

“Gotcha,” Sergio laughs, breaking away. “I knew you’d break first.”

Geri splutters, the blood still dripping from his mouth, tasting like poison.

People are definitely staring at them now.

Sergio laughs and laughs. He places one hand on Geri’s back and guides him to the kitchen. “The look on your face!”

The puncture wounds on Sergio’s neck are already starting to close up. Before they reach the kitchen, they’re completely healed.

Geri scrambles for the sink, trying to wash out the foul taste with water.

Sergio rummages around the fridge, still extremely pleased with himself. “I can’t believe that was all it took. Should have done that ages ago. There were so many moments when I thought I’d have to tell you. You drove me crazy.”

“You’re an asshole,” Geri grunts.

Sergio doesn’t deny that either. He hands Geri some paper towels and Geri wipes his mouth but the stale taste of vampire blood still lingers. “Here. This should help.”

Geri stares at the small bottle Sergio is giving him. He uncaps it, takes a cautious sniff.

“Just a regular human blood,” Sergio assures and nudges Geri back into the hallway, then up the stairs.

Geri takes a sip. The liquid is cold but the taste is still exquisite. He sighs in relief, taking a huge gulp before asking, “When did you–?”

“I’ve been around longer than you, you twat.”

“You smell so human,” Geri says. It comes out more whiny than accusatory.

“We all have our tricks,” Sergio reminds him. “By the way, you missed the mirror on the ceiling.”

“Fuck.” Geri quickly casts another illusion. “You play dirty.”

Sergio laughs, tugging the empty bottle from Geri’s hands, setting it on a bookshelf that they pass. “You wouldn’t break otherwise. But you did at it was so nice. Thinking you’d turn me, condemn my poor ‘human’ soul to eternity with you.”

“You could have told me you were a vampire, too,” Geri grumbles. “Would have saved us a lot of time.”

“But it was so much fun watching you suffer! Contemplate with yourself!” Sergio coos. Then he adds, quieter, “We have all the time we want.”

“You made me lose the struggle.”

“It was sweet that you tried to resist in the first place,” Sergio says. “C’mon, let me make it up to you. You may step inside.”

Geri follows after Sergio, stepping into the bedroom, eyes narrowing. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“Shush. Soon you’ll be, too.”

He’s not wrong.


End file.
